


Break Time and Play Time

by arenah129



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Consensual Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, just porn, oh my god so much fucking porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenah129/pseuds/arenah129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Eren are in a meadow and overhear a couple having some "fun" while on break.<br/>You soon discover who that couple is and pay the consequences for spying on them... in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captain and Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: All of this is up to date with the anime. I haven’t read the manga, so there are no spoilers from there :S Although the setting is kind of taking place after the anime?... I’m just imagining shiet and trying to be creative ok? 
> 
> My tenses are all over the place, so I’m sorry about the mixings of past and current tense ;_; Also there’s more dialogue than detail (I honestly haven’t written for fun in a while, not to mention this is my first smut), and I'm not sure how to use html, but I'll learn. Sorry, bear with me! 
> 
> I’ve always preferred heichou and danchou as opposed to captain and commander, but I think both are equally sexy (especially if you’re screaming it out hehe).
> 
> Anyways, prepare for some really hardcore smut. I might make more chapters involving the reader with Erwin and Levi, reader and Eren, etc. Gotta have options right? ;P

Eren’s emerald eyes locked onto your’s as you both pass each other in the halls. He was following Captain Levi to clean the HQ once again. God, Captain was a such neat freak, or maybe he just really enjoyed punishing Eren for no reason.  
“Oi, Jaegar. Get a move on”, Levi persisted.  
“Yes , sir! Coming!” Before Eren ran off to catch up to heichou, he smiles at you bashfully and you returned the gesture.  
_____________________________________________________  
“Come in,” a deep voice encouraged as your fist hovered over the door, getting ready to knock.  
How did the Commander know you were there?  
“After being in the Survey Corps for a while, you learn to tune your ears into any sound possible,” Erwin shifted and smiled at you, reading your mind. 

“Ah, so I see Commander. That’s an exquisite skill to have,” you say, walking towards him to put some papers Hanji had you deliver to Erwin. He was looking extremely handsome today – his jacket was off, his harness was slightly unbuckled (they get uncomfortable after a while, so you understood), and his hair was tousled a bit (must’ve been from him running through it with his hands out of frustration). The first time the Commander stepped on the stage to recruit the new 104th trainees to join the Survey Corps, all you could think about was how handsome and strong he was, and you’ve admired him ever since.  
Erwin chuckled. “So what brings you here today, Cadet? You should be with the others taking a break.”

“Oh, I was going to with Eren. Hanji just handed these papers to me to have you read over them and seeked approval for her plans.”  
“Ah. I’ll look over them with Levi then”. Erwin got up and started to put on his coat. “I’ll escort you to Eren. He’s probably with Levi cleaning anyways”.  
Your breathing became a bit shorter after he insisted walking with you. “He is sir, but you don’t have to. It’s- it’s fine. I’m a strong soldier.”  
Erwin smiled softly. “Please, Cadet. It’s just a kind offer, and we’re going the same direction either way. In no way am I doubting your strengths as a soldier, I guarantee you that.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“I am fully aware that you are capable of eradicating a significant amount of Titans.”  
“Thank you, sir. I just observe Heichou and Mikasa. They’re both extremely skilled.”  
“Indeed they are.”  
The conversation between the two of you fluxuates between plans regarding Eren’s training to what was consumed for breakfast.  
Erwin opens the door to the HQ and you both find Eren asleep with arms cushioning his head on the table top.  
“Oi, brat! Wake up!” Levi commands.  
Eren grunts and rubs his eyes. He was too adorable sometimes. “Danchou!” He immediately jolted up and saluted his superior.  
“Good afternoon, Eren”, he smiled. “Levi, we need to look over papers Hanji had ____ deliver us before the break is over”.  
“Tch. She has errand girls now?” Levi said slyly as you smiled. “Hello, brat.”  
You saluted Levi. “Good afternoon to you as well, Captain”.  
“Ohhh. Sassy today, are we?”  
“Come, Levi. We need to get this done as soon as possible.”  
“Tch. Whatever old man”, you hear as the captain closes the door behind you.  
“Let’s walk?” Eren suggested with a bright smile.  
“Sure!”  
The outside had been a little wet lately, but it was calming to walk through the rain, especially with Eren. During training years, you’d always admire him from afar. He was nice and seemed eager and dedicated to slaying all the Titans. Up until the bottle of Trost, you two were nothing but mere comrades. Afterwards, he saw how skilled you were and started to get to know you better. Often times he, Mikasa, and Armin would invite you to join in on their meals. The two of you became closer as time grew on.  
Eren sat down beside a tree on a tall grassy meadow that over looked the river bank. He offered you to sit down and you start conversing about anything from your day to how much of a stickler Captain Levi was.  
“He’s too tough on you sometimes,” you smile.  
“Sometimes? All the time… I respect him, but he can make me so irritated with his obsession about cleaning. Even Mikasa and Armin can get on my nerves, Mikasa more than Armin though. But I’m really glad you’re the only one that can help me calm down and bring me back to reality”. At that moment, your eyes locked with his. His breath grew warmer as your faces leaned in closer towards each other. Your lips barely brush against his and then you both heard it – an extremely loud moan coming off from the distance.  
“What…?”  
“It kind of sounded like Heichou”, Eren whispered as he started crouching through the tall grass.  
“Wait, what are you doing?!”  
“Let’s scope it out.”  
You shook your head. “That’s invading their privacy, Eren.”  
“I think it might to be fun. Besides, how often do you get a chance to catch our superiors unclothed and wild?”  
You started to blush, “Goddammit shut up and move forward.”  
With a smirk Eren turned around and proceeded to move behind a tree with a wide trunk. “Oh god…” “What? Is it really Levi and Erwin?” You peeked around the tree and instantly your eyes widened. It really was Levi and Erwin. Fully clothed, except for pants being halfway down to their knees and harnesses unbuckled. Both your eyes were glued on this rare moment.  
“Look at how Danchou’s fucking him…” Eren’s mouth seemed to water at the sight of Levi being bent over and on the dirt ground nonetheless.  
“Guess Heichou doesn’t mind dirt on certain occasions.”  
You both heard Levi’s moans and Erwin’s grunts. Erwin softly said something to Levi, but you couldn’t make it out. Levi’s face changed from relaxed to being in slight pain and he moaned.  
“This is… really hot,” Eren whispered.  
“I know. It’s so wrong but I can’t help looking away.”  
“Maybe this could help you out with your problem,” Eren growled.  
“Huh?” You turned your head to Eren and gasped when you saw his exposed member. “Eren! Christ! Warn me! Wow…” He was right – Eren’s hard cock seemed to assist with taking your eyes off of your superiors. “Can I touch it?” You licked your lips, almost as if you were begging him.  
“Please...” he confirmed as his hands hovered above your breasts. “May I?”  
You unbottomed your shirt so fast Eren barely had any time to react until after your breasts spilled out. “Fuck…” His hands gently grabbed at the soft skin, kneading your breasts as you had one hand on his cock, pumping it up and down slowly.  
“Oh god…” He whimpered as he bent down quickly and took in a breast with his mouth.  
You moaned – maybe a little too loudly… since Erwin and Levi had stopped and looked up at you both, catching Eren with your breast in his mouth, and your hand around his cock.  
“Hey!” Levi shouted at you both.  
Eren unlatched from your breast immediately, “Shit! Run, RUN!”  
You both got up, messily trying to button yourselves back up as you darted towards the HQ. 

 

“Shit, what do we do?! They saw us! And they saw us watching them!” Eren frantically paced up and down the stairs leading to the kitchen. He was whispering though, since everyone else was asleep.  
“I have no idea. Maybe they won’t address it to us. We’re leaving with Hanji in the morning anyways, so all we have to do it avoid them until we leave and we’ll be fine.”  
“Good. That’s a good idea.”  
“For now we should go to bed.”  
“Okay. I’ll walk you to the girl’s dorm since it’s late.”  
“Alright. Thank you, Eren,” you smile.

Sneaking out of the kitchen was a breeze (except for when Sasha was up and looking for a midnight snack), but sneaking back to the dorms was the real challenge. Late nights are when the higher ups usually get together and discuss plans.  
“I think if we take the path behind the stables it should be clear,” Eren suggested.  
“Wouldn’t it make more sense to go for more open land since people tend to walk near building and walls to navigate?” You argued.  
“What? Since when do people do that?”  
“Oi. Pervy brats.”  
You nearly screamed, but Eren was quick to cover your mouth. “He-heichou!” His eyes widened with terror.  
“Follow me. Now.” He turned and walked past you both.  
“Y-yes sir!” You both saluted him, even though he couldn’t see.  
The walk was silent the whole way. It had been a while since you were this afraid of Levi. A long while.  
You glanced at Eren, and it seemed as if he was sweating just as much as Berthold does in a whole week.  
There were some stairs that needed to be taken, and you wondered just where it was that Heichou was taking you. For all you know he could be sentencing you both to death for being exhibitionists, spying on him and the commander in their most private moment.  
The spiral of stairs came to an end and Levi opened a door at the end of the hallway.  
“Ah, good. You found them.” You both look up and find Erwin sitting behind his desk - harness off, shirt halfway unbuttoned, hair messed up and hot as all hell. “Good evening, Eren, ___.”  
You both saluted him. “Sir!”  
“Commander, we can…” You started to say ‘we can explain’ but honestly, how do you explain what happened. ‘Eren and I heard moaning so we thought it’d be really hot to spy on a couple having sex and then we were really horny so we started having sex’. That would go over very well.  
“No need to explain yourselves. I just wanted to make it clear that our incident was not and will not be shared with anyone. Just as the incident we saw between you cadets will not be shared.” Erwin seemed stern, but somehow he was still kind with his words.  
“Yes, sir,” you both confirmed.  
“Good… Now…” Erwin started to get up from his chair, “I say we decide on a little punishment for spying on your superiors… What do you think, Levi?” He growled.  
“Sounds good.” Levi chuckled, smirking while looking you dead in the eye.  
You and Eren both looked at each other in confusion. Are they ensuing a punishment containing sex?  
Erwin slowly walks behind you. “Mm but what should it be? Should I fuck one of them while you and the other cadet watches?”  
You practically melt as he whispers in your ear, while gently massaging your back. He playfully bites your lobe and moves his hands down your lower back, and rests them on your hips. “Hm? How about that, ___?”  
Your head tilts back and rests on his shoulders and you moan softly as he slowly caresses the front of your crotch through your jeans. “Please…”  
He picks you up and carries you over bridal style to his desk. “Is here alright?”  
“Yes, but your papers…” From quickly glancing down you saw Hanji’s work posted all over the table.  
“I guess we’ll just have to be extra careful not to get anything wet,” he smirked as he removed your harness.  
“Yes, sir”, you breathed as he leans in for a kiss. He works his way down to your neck, and nips there playfully. “May I?” Erwin’s fingers hovered over your blouse, asking if he could take it off.  
“Yes – you have consent to do anything you want,” you reply.  
“You might regret that slightly.” And with that, he rips off your blouse.  
Your eyes widened and he goes straight for your breasts, licking and sucking your nipple, while his hand pinched the other. You begin to feel yourself becoming wet and moan with every stroke of his tongue.  
“What’s wrong Jaeger? Want a taste?”  
Your focus breaks from Erwin and turn to look at Levi and Eren. Eren’s hands were grabbing his crotch, and he looked extremely uncomfortable and almost irritated as Levi whispered in his ear.  
“I want to taste her…”  
“Oh, do you?” Levi’s hands moved Eren’s out of the way and he gently grabbed Eren’ crotch.  
His head rolled back and Eren released a soft moan. “Heichou, please…”  
“Please what, Jaegar?” Levi started unbuttoning and unzipping Eren’s pants slowly.  
Eren slowly turned his head to face the short man, and breathed out the words, “Please fuck me”.  
Levi smirked as he removed his harness and shirt. His pants and boots were still on while he helped Eren remove his harness and clothes.  
Your attention focused back on Erwin as he was undoing your pants, pulling them down, and stripping you of them along with your boots. “Turn around,” he commanded.  
You did so and he gently massaged your behind and played with the lace of your panties.  
“Your ass…” he groaned. Each hand was on each cheek and he squeezed. “Please spread your legs and get on all fours.” And so you did, expecting him to insert himself within you, but instead he placed his mouth over your crotch and began to lick.  
You moaned louder. “Ah! God, Danchou!”  
Eren walked over to you and bent over to kiss you, “Does that feel nice?” He whispered.  
All you could manage was a whimper.  
Levi chuckled and bent down as well grabbed you by the chin, “Just wait until he thrusts his tongue deeper.”  
It was almost like he was giving Erwin a cue, since he did thrust his tongue deep inside you, making you moan louder.  
“How does she taste, Erwin?”  
“Mmmmm,” he responded, his mouth too full of you to give back any real words.  
You look up at Levi as he grabs one of your breasts and starts playing with it, groping and pinching the pert bud. He kisses you and says slyly, “I bet you love your little pussy being licked by your commander, huh?”  
God his dirty talk was good. You shiver in response and he stands back up to kiss Eren, whose cock is out now – hard and pulsing.  
“Eren… I want your cock in…” You manage to breathe.  
“Please, take it.” He stroked your cheek and guided his cock towards your mouth. Your lips slip around the tip and you could taste his precum, already dripping from his length. “Ah, god.”  
You stay like that for a bit, and look up to see the agony building in his face.  
“Shit. Please, ____ suck me,” he begs.  
You comply and began to move yourself back and forth. He moans and grabs your other tit while Levi and him make out.  
You moan from all the stimulation going on in your breasts and clit, and sucking off Eren. Erwin sucks on your clit once and gives a few hard licks, making you squeal and convulse with Eren’s cock in your mouth still, and then finally collapsing onto the surface of the desk, Eren’s member slipping away from your mouth.  
Erwin gently flips you over and climbs on top of you, his hands on his cock, pumping it a few times. “How was it?” He asked.  
“Good…” you breathe. It wasn’t just good, but one syllable words were all you could manage at the moment.  
He leans down and kisses you, and you can taste yourself on his tongue.  
“Don’t think I’m done with you yet though…” He teased.  
He climbed back down to the edge of the desk and positioned his cock at the entrance of your hole. “Are you ready?”  
You paused for a bit, and instantly he pulled back and asked, “What’s wrong?”  
Eren and Levi stopped as well.  
“It’s just… I’m a virgin, and I always wanted… Eren to be my first time” you blushed deeply.  
“Oh, yes, of course. Why didn’t you tell us sooner, ___?”  
“Well… we were kind of focused on other things” you responded.  
Erwin chuckled. “Fair enough.”  
“You want me to be your first time?” Eren asked, smiling shyly.  
“Yes, please. If that’s not too much to ask.”  
“No, the pleasure is all mine,” He reassured you as he got on top. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes”. Eren gently worked in his cock and you both moaned.  
“May I move more?” His forehead touched yours, his gaze locked onto your’s.  
“Please,” you whispered.  
Eren thrusts in slowly and out again, keeping his movements shallow and you moan softly.  
“This is really… beautiful,” Levi said softly.  
“Is it. Do you kids want some privacy?” Erwin asked.  
Eren stopped thrusting.  
“No, it’s okay. I want you to join,” you said.  
“Oh? Is that so… How would you like us to join you then?” Levi raised a brow.  
“I want to suck you, heichou,” you requested.  
“I’d be lying if I told you I wasn’t itching for you to ask me that,” Levi unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his impressive length.  
Your eyes widened.  
“I may be short, but I make up for it,” he smirked.  
You take him in and start sucking and moving your head as much as you can. “Ahh… fuck,” he grabs hold of your breasts and starts playing with them once again.  
“And what would you like for me to do to you, Eren?” Erwin strolls over behind him and starts kissing his neck.  
Eren sighs softly, “Please… fuck me.”  
“Oh? Isn’t this your first time as a bottom, Eren?”  
“Yes, and I want you to be the first to be inside of me.”  
“As you wish,” he kissed Eren on the neck again before reaching in his desk to grab a bottle of lubricant. After applying a generous amount on his cock, Eren bends over slightly and Erwin positions himself in front of the entrance of Eren’s asshole. “Are you ready?”  
“Yes,” Eren replied.  
Erwin slid himself gently inside of Eren and moved with small shallow thrusts just as Eren did with you.  
“Ah, danchou!”  
“Do you want me to go deeper?”  
“Please. Please fuck me harder,” Eren begged.  
Erwin moved with a slightly quickened pace and grabbed Eren by the hips.  
Eren moaned and grabs you by the hips and moves you closer towards the edge of the desk, where his cock was. In doing so, Levi’s cock escaped from your mouth, but he walked over and resumed grabbing his cock and letting you take in his length once again. He moans and strokes your cheek gently before saying, “Good girl… Keep that up…”. He reaches a hand to your breast and continues playing with it as you notice Eren, now grabbing his cock to position it at the entrance of your hole. He bends over and moans from Erwin thrusting back and forth, in and out of him. “Shall we continue?” he asks you.  
You grab Levi’s member and unlatch for a moment to respond to Eren. “Please. I need your cock now.”  
He shivers and pushes back in as slowly as he can with Erwin pushing against him. He bends over so his forehead is touching your’s and moans, “God you’re so fucking wet.”  
“Eren please. Faster. Fuck me harder, please,” you beg with Levi stuffed in your mouth.  
“With pleasure.” Eren thrusts deeper into you and you both moan - your moans muffled by Levi’s cock inside you.  
Erwin bends over Eren and kisses his neck, biting and licking as well.  
“Fuck, commander you feel so good. I want you to cum in me.”  
Erwin moans deeply and grabs Eren’s balls and plays with them.  
“Ah, shit!” Eren moans loudly and thrusts faster. His eyes seem to be filling up with tears, and he moans wilder and wilder. He bends down and kisses you, pushing heichou’s cock out of the way, your tongues entwining together.  
“Oi Eren, I was in the middle of something,” Levi breathes, slightly irritated. He grabs his cock and points it at Eren’s mouth.  
“Sorry sir,” Eren takes it in his mouth and moans as he bobs his head back and forth, sucking off Levi.  
It went on like this for what seemed like eternity until you felt your walls tightening and the pleasure was building up, rising over you like a wave about to crash. “Eren, I’m gonna cum!”  
“Shit, ___, me too!” Eren gave a few more quick and hard thrusts before your walls tighten up and you scream with ecstasy, hands holding onto him. He pulls out and discharges white ribbons of semen all over you at the same time Erwin grunts loudly and pushes into Eren, filling him with his load. You feel wetness coming from above as Levi shoots his cum over you and Eren, giving up moans of both relief and exhaustion.  
Erwin pulls out of Eren and kiss him, you, then Levi.  
“We should clean up,” Levi suggests. Eren is still on top of you, gently kissing your lips and your neck.  
“Let the kids relax a bit. It was their first time, and I’m sure they’re tired. I’ll get some towels,” Erwin insists.  
“No, what they need is a nice warm bath. Towels aren’t going to clean up all of this cum.”  
“We’ll clean up in a bit heichou. And then we’ll leave,” Eren tiredly peeped.  
“Hell no. You kids are sleeping here tonight, it’s too dark out to go back, and I’m way too tired to escort you all the way there.”

Levi prepared baths for you and Eren and he carried you bridal style to the tub.  
“Tired, huh?” Eren asked.  
“Mhm,” you croak. “In more ways than one.”  
Levi comes in and scrubs you both clean, mentioning how he didn’t want to risk a single drop of cum staining your uniforms and you both groan.

You’re the last to get out of the bathtub and dry off. Erwin provided you with one of his dress shirts to sleep in and you slip into it before coming out of the bathroom.  
“Oooh… I think I’m ready for round two…” Eren teased as you crawled underneath the sheets between him and Levi.  
You giggle and Levi interjects, “Hey, not tonight. You horny brats need to get up early tomorrow, so sleep. You’ll especially need your energy since you’ll be working with Hanji.”  
“Fine…” Eren pouts as he cuddles you closer to him.  
Erwin, beside Eren, kisses him on the neck. “Don’t worry. We’ll have plenty of nights like this when we’re finished with the expeditions.”  
Everyone’s voices slowly become muffled sounds as you start to drift off into a deep slumber. 

Next morning:  
It had been a nice morning – rushed, but nice. Erwin woke you up by kissing you on the forehead as Levi prompted you to get properly dressed. Eren was still asleep by the time you had started to put on your harness. He did not receive as pleasant of a wakeup call as you had. Levi hollered at him to rise and Eren instantly jolted up. Levi and Eren continued to argue as you and Erwin watched and laughed.  
You and Eren walk over to the stalls and saddle us your horses for the expedition with Hanji.  
“Hey Erwin, why do my papers have these weird spots all over them?” You overhear Hanji ask the commander.  
“I spilled my drink last night reading over them with Levi.” Erwin smoothly explained.  
“…Uhuh…” She glances at Levi and sees him blushing.  
You and Eren glance and each other and can’t help but laugh.


	2. Tent Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eren are on an expedition with squad leader Hanji, and while camping out in tents for the night, things start to get a little hot and heavy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super super sorry for it taking so long. It’s hard to write smut while taking over 15 credit hours ;_; Also, I know it doesn’t really make sense for these three to go out on their own alone on an expedition of any kind but bear with me and enjoy the ride (pun unintended). 
> 
> It's also so short I know. I honestly wanted to get it over with and I didn't know what else to really do with Eren in a tent. But I promise you the next chapter with Levi and Erwin will be longer, and much more satisfying.

As the sun sets, Hanji bids you and Eren goodnight and enters her tent. You two both knew she would get no sleep at all tonight - staying up and research more facts about the titans. “You two get some rest. We’ll be going back tomorrow and Levi will probably want you to do more cleaning when we get back, knowing the little clean freak.” She chuckles.  
“Yes, Hanji.” Both of you still are on the ground, sitting cross legged and facing each other, quietly talking as the moon shines down.  
“We should probably go to bed. I’m cold.” You shiver as you get up.  
Eren agrees and you both hesitate for a moment. “May I… come into your tent?” He asks shyly.  
You smile, “Sure. Just for a moment though. Otherwise if Hanji finds us, things will get weird quick”.

Eren lays down next to you, your fingers intertwining as you two converse about what happened previous nights ago.  
“So… how big was Danchou? I didn’t really get to see. I think I was too busy sucking off Heichou.”  
“Oh god. He was a lot bigger than I anticipated. He hurt. But it was so good. I didn’t think anyone’s dick could be that big.”  
“That’s a little frightening. Speaking of big dicks… Heichou…”  
“I did not expect that. I guess big things really do come in small packages.”  
You two both giggle quietly.  
Eren squeezes your hand as he asks you, “How was… mine?”  
You turn to face him and try to look in his eyes through the darkness. “It was great. You were great. If I could I would want to have you again.”  
“Why not now?” Eren slyly suggests as he closes in for a kiss.  
“I don’t see why not, we’d just have to keep quiet,” you smile and kiss him again.  
His hands travel to the small of your back as you roll over and straddle him.  
Breathing becomes heavy as your tongues dance around. Eren moves his hand lower and cups your ass. Your hands comb through his dark hair as he breaks the kiss to press his lips against your neck. He bites lightly, causing you to breathe harder.  
Your hands travel down to his pants and your fingers stroke the bulge hiding behind his jeans.  
He moans softly and he moves one hand form your ass to your breast and massages it. His member hardens a bit more as you start unbuttoning his jeans and out pops his erection. Eren’s hands slide up to the hem of your shirt and he lifts the fabric off of you to expose your supple breasts hanging in front of his face.  
His eyes widen as he asks, “No bra today?”  
You shake your head no and press your lips against his with a devilish smile on your face. “You didn’t wear underwear today. You dick just sprang out as soon as I freed it.”  
“It hasn’t been washed for days… So I figured I would just skip putting it - ah!” He moans slightly at the touch of your hands grasping around his hard member. You start slowly jacking him off as he grabs hold of one of your breasts and thumbs the pert bud while kissing your neck. Guided by your hand, his tip pushes against your entry, teasing both you and him.  
“You’re so wet…”, he growls.  
You slip just the tip in, causing you to both moan.  
“Please, just fuck me,” Eren requests as you move up and down slightly on his tip. His breathing becomes deeper and he arches his back.  
Finally, you decide to not tease him anymore and push yourself down onto him, taking almost all of his girth in.  
“Fuck,” he breathes out as you whimper. You start to ride him slowly, the motion causing your breasts to bounce back and forth. Eren takes hold of one of them and starts licking at the erected flesh and the other hand travels down your back and he cups your ass.  
Breathing becomes heavier, moans start to get a little louder, and the pleasure starts building up. “Deeper”, “faster”, and a few swears are the only words escaping from your mouths.  
Finally, the tingling sensation becomes extreme as Eren’s tip pushes against the back of your walls.  
“Eren, I’m coming,” you manage to say in the midst of ecstasy.  
He pushes himself faster, urging you to come. You arch your back and call out his name while your walls tighten around his length.  
“Shit! ______!” He moans loudly as he pulls out, releasing his cum onto his stomach.  
After you both clean up, he wraps his arms around you and presses his lips to yours.  
“Aren’t you going back into your tent?” Your fingers dance on his chest as he twirls his in your hair.  
“Nah… If you want to I can though.”  
“No, it’s fine. I’m just worried about Hanji…”  
“I think Hanji probably heard us… So I might as well stay in tonight, right?” Eren yawns and stretches out his body, eyelids heavily drooping.  
“Oh god. If she heard us, what are we going to do?”  
“It’ll be fine. We’ll deal with it in the morning.” Eren says with his eyes shut.  
“I guess… Goodnight, Eren.” You kiss him on the cheek.  
He mumbles goodnight back with his lips curled into a smile, and you both drift into a deep slumber. 

Your eyes flutter open to see Eren still sleeping, and lean over to kiss him on the forehead before slipping on your shirt and jacket.  
“Morning,” he mumbles.  
After packing everything inside the tent you both come out and see Hanji packing up her tent and supplies onto her horse.  
A panic started stirring within you, but you kept walking.  
“Good morning you two,” she greeted cheerfully.  
You both say good morning and glance at each other. She didn’t say anything about last night, so she must have not heard you two. The three of you pack to prepare for the journey back home.

________________________________________________________

After getting back and unpacking, you and Eren both head for the showers.  
He kisses you and asks, “How about one more time?”  
But before you could answer, Hanji stands in front of the door to the showers and chimes in with, “And this time, try not to be so loud, kids,” she winks and begins to leave as you two blush. “And try to hurry up. I need to shower as well!”  
“Yes, Hanji!”  
“I guess she did hear us afterall…” you say as you open the door.


	3. Bolo Tie from Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eren have came back from your expedition with Hanji. You're wanting to visit the Captain and Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one was worth the wait. I added in some sentimental shit because ... I love sentimental shit ;_;
> 
> I've always loved bottom Erwin. I think the next chapter will be with just Levi or Erwin topping though.
> 
> Merry Christmas! haha

It’d been a few days since you, Eren, and Hanji got back from your trip and you haven’t seen the commander or captain around.  
  
So you thought you’d pay them a little visit.  
  
It was a bit of a walk up the stairs to Commander Smith’s room.  
“They’re at it again…” you say as you listen to the moans of either heichou or danchou. They weren’t even trying to be discrete at all. You knock on the door and suddenly the moaning stops. Footsteps were approaching the door. It cracked opened slightly and you could see heichou behind it. It seemed he wasn’t wearing anything but Erwin’s bolo tie.  
“Oh. ____ It’s just you. Welcome back, brat.”  
“Thanks, Captain. Are you… busy?” You knew the answer of course, but you still wanted to hear what he had to say.  
“Busy teasing Erwin, yeah. Wanna join?” He offers with a devilish smile plastered on his face.  
“Always,” you smile back as he opens the door for you.  
Upon walking in, Levi took off your jacket, and the sight before your eyes was amazing.  
Erwin was on top of his desk, squatting with his knees spread apart, his hands tied behind his back, wearing absolutely nothing but his harness. His back was facing you, so you got a great view of his supple, shapely ass. He looked behind him and smiled when he saw you.  
“Good evening, cadet. I’m glad to see you’re safe. I’d embrace you but I’m a little tied up.” He gave little cheeky grin that made you melt.  
“How about a kiss then, Commander?” You wrap your arms around him and lock your lips with his.  
“He’s not the Commander, ____. I am.” Levi states as he walks over to you and Erwin. “I _am_ the one wearing the bolo tie, aren’t I?” He traces Erwin’s lips tenderly while Erwin gazes up at him.    
“Yes, you are, Commander Levi,” Erwin says.  
“Good boy.” Levi moves his hands down Erwin’s front side and wraps his hand around the base of his hard cock and pumps slowly.  
Erwin lets out a moan and tilts his head back to let it rest on Levi’s shoulder.  
“Don’t just stand there, kid. Take out the strap on and lube in the bottom drawer of Erwin’s desk. I have a little plan in mind.” Levi smirked and growled the last sentences softly into Erwin’s ear.  
You did as he asked. “What do we need this for?”  
Levi raised a brow and Erwin smiled.  
“…Oh.”  
“Put it on, kid. You’re fucking Erwin -,” he takes off the bolo tie while walking over to you, “and you’re in charge for the night”, and loops it over your head, around your neck.  
“Really?” You ask, hesitant to be in such a position, even if it is role play.  
He wraps his arms around your waist. “Mhm. Erwin was actually telling me his fantasy, and just like that, you knocked on our door.”  
“What fantasy?” You look at Erwin and he blushes and looks away. Wow. Was the commander actually embarrassed?  
“I… I want you to fuck my ass, while wearing my bolo tie.” He looks at you straight in the eyes. God he was so seductive.  
“Okay, Erwin. Lay down then.”  
He does so, still tired up with his hands behind his back.  
You walk over to the edge of the desk and just stand there. “Sorry. I- uhm. I don’t know what to do… At all.”  
“That’s fine,” Erwin smiles, “I assume it’s your first time you’re in a position where _you’re_ doing the penetrating.”  
You nod your head as Levi walks up to the desk and bends down next to you, opens a drawer and pulls out a bottle. “This is lubricant. You’ll need a lot of it since assholes don’t get easily as wet as pussies do.” After pouring a generous amount on the strap on, you start to close the bottle and Levi stops you.  
“Not yet. Rub some on Erwin.”  
“…Oh.” You start rubbing Erwin’s opening as Levi observes.  
“Don’t worry, I made sure he cleaned it. And you know how I am. Don’t ever fuck a man’s asshole without having him clean it first, got it?”  
“Yes, sir,” you laugh.  
“Actually you’re quite dirty when it comes to sex, Levi”, Erwin states.  
“Shut up.” Levi pushes a finger into the commander, making him moan.  
His head was back, eyes closed and mouth opened. “Fuck,” he groans. “Fuck me, please,” he begs softly. He looked so hot. His hair was messy and his cheeks flushed, mouth hanging slightly opened, skin glistening from sweat.  
“What was that, Commander? I need you to speak up when you’re talking. I want you to beg louder.”  
“Ooh… you’re learning dirty talk from me well, aren’t you, ___? But remember, he’s not the commander anymore. You are. You tell us what to do,” Levi growls in your ear as he slips the tip of his cock between your lips, teasing you.  
“Fuck me. Stuff me with your length,” Erwin pleads.  
“Good boy.” You start pushing in more and he moans softly.  
Levi places his hands on your hips and starts slowly rubbing them, resting his head on your shoulders, kissing your neck. “What would you like for me to do, Commander ______?” He whispers in your ear as you start thrusting into Erwin.  
“Hmmm… keep teasing me.”  
“As you wish.” His hands move up from your hips to your breasts and he starts groping them while kissing your neck.  
Meanwhile, you observe your true commander, noticing the way his thick brows are furrowed, his rose dusted cheeks and how his hands behind his back accentuates his broad shoulders and chiseled chest. All you’ve ever heard about his man before you joined the Survey Corps was that he was less of a human – that he had no human emotions. But now, as you’re sharing such an intimate moment with him, you can see that what others say about Erwin Smith is false. Sex and lust are two very human aspects, and Erwin Smith seems to enjoy the two very much so. This man really is human.  
“______. Are you alright?” Erwin’s deep voice breaks you away from your train of thoughts. His chest rises and falls slowly as he catches his breath and Levi stops massaging your breasts and rests his hands on your hips again.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Sorry I was just thinking.”  
“About?” Levi asks.  
“You. Both of you. What people say about you. About your emotions and actions. I used to believe both of you were really cold and strict, but now, as I’m with the both of you, naked and comfortable being naked with you, trusting the both of you to take care of me while being in such a vulnerable state… I see people are wrong.” Levi and Erwin both fell silent for a moment. “And I honestly can’t believe I’m fucking my superiors.”  
You all chuckled.  
“Well… People can say and believe what they want to, but the truth of the matter is that no one can ever know a person from first glance and rumors. Although, it is true that I have made some heartless decisions, it’s easier for me to stay stoic on the battlefield so I can drive humanity forward. But when I’m around Levi, Eren, and you, I feel that I can let myself go, and the war doesn’t matter during moments like these. Right now, I focus on pleasuring you and making sure you feel safe.”  
“Commander…”  
“Same with me, brat. Although, taking off your clothes, getting naked to fuck is easy, being in a state of vulnerability expressing your true emotions, to me, is truly being naked.”  
“Exactly. Levi and I both trust you and Eren very much. You two are not only very trusted soldiers, but people as well. We haven’t felt this comfortable around people since we’ve met Mike and Hanji.”  
“Except we don’t fuck them,” Levi chimed in.  
“Well, there was that one time with Mike…” Erwin started trailing off, looking somewhere into the distance, lost within the thoughts down memory lane.  
“No. We don’t talk about that.”Levi looks at the commander dead in the eyes, his voice flat.  
“Wait, what happened with Mike?” You questioned.  
Levi waved his hand to dismiss the subject. “Okay, nevermind that. The point is: we’re glad you feel the same way about us, kid. I hope Eren does too.”  
“I’m sure he does. We haven’t discussed it thoroughly.” Your eyes look around, and you notice that you’re still pushed into Erwin. “Oh. Right. I forgot. Let’s continue?”  
“Well. I lost my boner talking about Mike.” Levi says disappointedly.  
You and Erwin laugh. “Shall we change that then, Captain?”  
“And how would you go about that, Commander?” Levi whispers low in your ear.  
“Cadet, please keep going.” Erwin squirmed and started to move his hips to try and get some movement going.  
“What did you call me, Smith?” You cock your head and raise a brow.  
“Oh, I meant Commander.” Erwin smiled at your authoritative act.  
“I think your slip up calls for a spanking. Flip your ass over.”  
Erwin rolls over on his desk, causing him to disconnect from the dildo. His knees are spread apart with his hands behind his back, still tied together and you smack his cheeks a few times. He gives a few “ah”s and chuckles a bit. The flesh rippled as it made contact with your hand. You give it a few squeezes, and he seems to like that a lot.  
“His ass is so fucking bubbly.” Levi reaches around you to take hold of Erwin’s cheeks. “I have to resist the urge to grab it every fucking time I see it.” He sighed and slipped his hands down to your ass. “But I don’t mind grabbing your’s.”  
“Has that erection came back yet, Levi?”  
“Definitely.” He slips his cock in between your lips and pushes in slightly, and you both let out soft moans.  
Your hand guides the dildo back into Erwin’s asshole and you push in as well. He moans as you give him slow, but deep thrusts.  
You free his hands by untying the knot Levi created and he tries to move his hand to his cock but you stop him and say, “Let me.” He retreats and holds himself up, moaning a bit louder as you start pumping his length.  
Levi’s thrusts are gaining speed and length and he places a hand on your chin to turn your head and kiss you. “God, you’re so fucking wet,” Levi purrs in between breaths.  
Your movements match his, causing you to move deeper and faster inside Erwin. Your hand works quickly up and down Erwin’s cock and you order Levi to start fondling Erwin’s testicles, and as he does so, Erwin moans louder, calling out both your names.  
“You should see your face right now. You look cute when I fuck you.” He thursts faster, making you moan more as the pleasure starts building up. “You too, Erwin. I bet you love her stuffing your tight little asshole.”  
Erwin turns his head to look at you and the captain. “I fucking love it,” he says as he looks you dead in the eyes.  
You and Levi both stop pushing for that moment, and your eyes widen in response.  
“You should try it, Levi. She’s amazing.”  
“I’m alright for now. I like feeling her warm, tight walls squeezing against me.” Levi pushes in deep, making you moan.  
All the teasing was getting to you. “I can’t take it. Just make me cum already,” you ordered Levi.  
“You’re going to need to get on all fours then.”    
While still pushed into Erwin, you get up on the desk just as Levi ordered you to, hovering over Erwin.  
“This way, I can push into all the right places to make you feel even more intense. I know you’re dying to cum, but hold on for a moment.”  
“Do you need the step stool, Levi?” Erwin chuckled.  
“Shut. The fuck. Up.”  
You and Erwin both start dying of laughter as soon as he pulls out a tiny little step stool from under Erwin’s desk.  
“Careful Cade-, ‘Commander’. You won’t be laughing for long.” He steps up and slides his cock into you, giving a hard thrust.  
Your laughter abruptly stops and a loud, “Ah!” takes its place instead. He keeps pushing in and out of you, feeling every inch of your walls with his length.  
The movement causes you to push in an out of Erwin with power. “Fuck,” he breathes. You watch him as his moans grow louder, his breathing quickens, and he licks his lips.  
Suddenly, Erwin reaches for the bolo tie and pulls you in for a long, hot kiss. You both moan while your tongues meet as you start pumping his length again. He moans a lot more than Levi does, which is nice.  
Levi leans in a kisses your neck while pushing in and out of you, faster and faster, making you moan louder.  
Erwin pants your name and a few curses in between loud growing moans, and finally releases his stream of white in your hand, arching his back, tilting his head back.  
You watch him as he rolls over and grabs your hand to lick off his own fluid while looking into your eyes.  
He takes hold of one of your breast in his mouth and starts working his tongue around the sensitive bud while gently massaging the other, and you feel the pressure building up within you rising to a high.  
Levi unbuckles the strap on, tosses it aside and reaches around your waist to stroke your clit. He rubs slowly at first and quickly gains speed, making you moan louder.  
Erwin smirks while sucking on your tit, moving his free hand to squeeze your ass.  
“Erwin if you keep shaking her ass I’m going to come before she does,” Levi breathes.  
“You have to keep up with her, Levi. I’m surprised she hasn’t climaxed yet. She’s a champ,” Erwin teases.  
“Shut up, old man. You came first anyways.”  
Erwin reaches up and cups your face before reaching to kiss you, one hand supporting him up. “Be a good girl and come for us, hm?” He kisses your neck while using a free hand to rub your breast.  “You like your captain fucking you?” Erwin breathes in your ear. “You like feeling his hard cock deep inside you?”  
You look up at him and mimic the words he said not too long ago, “I fucking love it.”  
Levi moans and abruptly stops to flip you over on the desk so your back is against it. “I can’t hold off much longer with Erwin talking and your goddamn wet pussy. I need to make you cum _now_.”  
You spread your legs apart and he takes his place on top of you, pushing into you again. You wrap your legs around his body and he begins thrusting faster and faster.  
Erwin comes up behind you, his member hardening. “Thirsty?” He strokes his cock and you open your mouth, urging him to bring himself closer to you.  
You take his length between your lips and begin working your tongue around his tip, then slowly bobbing your head back and forth, up and down his length.  
“Fuck,” he moans.  
You focus on heichou’s length going in and out of you, and look up at his face. His brows were furrowed, his cheeks red, mouth hanging open. The pleasure was building up inside of you, from Erwin and Levi both. Finally, you reached your limit and moan loudly with Erwin still in your mouth; your walls convulse, suckling at Levi’s length.  
“Shit,” he breathed as he pulled out of you to come on your stomach. He laid on top of you for a bit, both of you catching your breaths.  
Erwin leans down to kiss you and Levi, then headed for the bathroom.  
“Finally came, brat.” He lays down next to you.  
“Sorry.” You roll your body towards him.  
“Was I… not good enough?” He got up off the desk.  
“No no, you were! I was just really focused on making Erwin come. And he was just really distracting.”  
“Oh? Then I’ll have to see what I can do when it’s just the two of us.” He bends down and kisses you for a while.  
“The bath’s ready, you two,” Erwin calls out.  
“Come on. You’re filthy,” Levi picks you up off the desk and carries you to the bathroom to get washed up.  
Afterwards, the three of you climb into bed, with you sandwiched in between both of them. You all talk for a bit about plans for tomorrow, and Erwin is the first to fall asleep.  
“Tch. Look at that old man. Getting tired-,” Levi yawns, “before we are.”  
“You just yawned, heichou…”  
“Quiet.” He lays down and pulls the covers over both of your bodies. His cool gray eyes meets yours and he smiles softly.  
You smiled back. “I love you.”  
His eyes widen a bit and you start to panic at the words that slip out of your mouth. “Oh. Shit. No. I didn’t- I don’t know what I’m saying. I’m really sorry.”  
He kissed you as reassurance. “Kid, don’t worry about it. We love you too. Now sleep.”  
“Okay… Goodnight.”  
He turns to blow out the candle, and faces you again. “Goodnight, Cadet.” His hand searches for your’s and you both lock fingers, falling asleep quickly.  



	4. Captain's Quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since you, Erwin, Eren, and Levi have seen each other, but after your late shower you get a visit from Levi and he brings you back to his room to rest, or so you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for it taking so long but my homework load was up the wazoo for the past few months and I was trying to apply for a university. I also got a summer job and have been going through some family stuff. But I’m back, with loads of ideas. (I'm working on some office AU Eruri on the side as well if you're interested!)
> 
> Apologies for it being short! I'll make it up in the next chapter.

Days were becoming busier and busier, and that meant all of you had to work harder and harder. There would be little time to see anyone. Eren was too busy training with Levi, and Erwin had multiple documents to read and sign. Although you were thankful for Mikasa and Armin, who had kept you plenty of company during your training breaks, you still longed to be with the three men again.

After your evening shower, as you’re packing up your items, you hear the doorknob rustling and the door creaks as it opens. Then stepped Levi - half naked with just his pants on. 

“Oh, hey there kid. Sorry I didn’t knock. I don’t usually find anyone here this time of night. Were you finishing up?”

“Yeah. I was heading back to the girl’s dorm.” You pull your shirt over your head and grab your towel.

“It’s pretty dark out there. Do you have a light?”

“No… but it’s fine.”

“Don’t be dumb. Just come back to my room.” 

“Fine.” You sit down on the bench, watching him take off his boots, pants, and boxer briefs. _Goddamn what a nice ass._

Levi turns his head back to you. “It’s rude to stare, you know.” 

“Oh come on,” You roll your eyes and fold your arms. “I’ve seen everything already, Heichou.” 

“Little pervert. Might have to teach you a lesson later,” he teases and begins showering. 

You continue to admire his sculpted body, wet and lathered with soap. The straps of the 3D Maneuver Gear left marks on his soft looking skin. 

After his shower Levi walks you to his room. 

_I’ve never been in his room before._ As you suspected, it’s very neat and clean. The only furniture he has are a bed, a small wardrobe, a nightstand and a mirror next to the bed.

“You can change into one of my shirts to sleep in if you want.” 

While he turns around to close and lock the door, you’re already in his bed, naked between the sheets.

He turns around, surprised. “Or…not”

“I usually sleep naked.”

“Oh?” He cocks his mouth to one side and slowly unbuttons his shirt. “Guess it’d be rude of me to let you be the only one naked.”

You smirk. “I guess it would, Captain.”

He hands his shirt on the door handle, slowly making his way over to you as he slips off his lounge pants, revealing his slightly hardened cock. He pushes back the sheets and slips himself underneath them.

Your lips meet and he kisses you gingerly at first. Your hands dig slightly into his back. Usually, you’d be a little more delicate when starting out, but honestly you haven’t had any of the guys’ touch for a long time. 

“A little more aggressive tonight, are we?” He teases.

“I’ve been deprived from you for too long, Captain.” 

“In that case, would you be alright if I were a little rougher tonight?”

You cup his face, look him dead in the eye and say, “Just fuck me hard.”

He smirks before he leans in and his lips press against your neck and you moan as he bites softly and starts sucking. 

Your tender fingers dig into his back slightly as a light and airy moan escapes from your mouth. 

While he holds himself up with his left, his right hand travels down to your ass, cupping it and squeezing it. His lips slowly travel back up to yours and he moves down to your breast, sucking on the pert bud, and teasing it with his tongue, then makes his way down to your crotch, kissing it at first, and then slowly licking your clit. His tongue traces circles and moves from side to side, making you arch your back and moan. It was sensitive, in the way that it hadn’t been touched in what felt like ages, so the contact of Levi’s wet tongue rubbing against the nub felt like eternal bliss. You felt his fingers touch the opening of your cavern, feeling your wetness. 

“So fucking wet already,” he mumbled. He kisses your inner thighs, where the harness of the 3D Maneuver Gear left marks on your delicate skin, and he makes his way back up to you to kiss your lips before sitting up, on his knees, facing the mirror.

You take this as a sign to do the same, getting up on your knees, turning around so your back faces him. 

He kisses your and begins sucking on your soft skin, while reaching around to play with your clit with one hand, and the other reaches up to gently caress your breast. He makes little circles with both your nipple and clit, the sensation making you moan and fall back into him.

You become impatience, begging him softly to insert himself into you.

He chuckles softly, enjoying taking his sweet time teasing you. “Look at how wet you are.” He nods towards the mirror. 

You look into the glass at yourself, at his hands fondling you, noticing how slick and wet his fingers are from pushing in and out of you.

“Levi, please,” you beg. You look at him through the mirror and see him smirking, but he pulls the hand that was fingering you and grabs his fully hardened cock, rubbing your clit and entrance with the tip. 

You squirm and whine a bit. “Please, fuck me.” You feel him squeezing himself into you, slowly pushing in and out at first, then quickening his pace. You fall onto your hands and knees now, and he continues to play with your breast and suck on your neck, making you moan. 

“I told you you look cute when I fuck you,” he breathes against your neck, whispering familiar words from the night you had enjoyed with him and Erwin. He pushes deeper inside and you whimper as you look in the mirror. You breasts were bouncing as he pounded himself in and out of you. His cock was covered in your slick wetness.  
His breath is heavy and occasionally lets out deep grunts and moans, still focusing on making sure you enjoy every bit of his cock pushing in you. He places his hands on your hips, grabbing at your ass and moaning low. 

The sound of his wet cock pushing in and out of you, his hips meeting your underside with every thrust in, and both of your moans fill the room for a while until you feel the pleasure that has been building up starting to release. 

“Levi, I’m going to come,” you manage to get out in between moans.

“Fuck, me too,” he groans. You hear his breathing quicken and deepen as he fucks you faster and deeper. 

“Levi!” Finally, you feel the wave of pleasure coming over you, and your walls convulse, tightening around him. 

“Ah! ______!” He pushes in a few times before pulling out and releasing his warm stream of white onto your back. “Sorry.” He apologizes and grabs a rag out of the night stand and wets it with the water from his glass on top of the nightstand. He wipes down your back and himself and throws the dirty rag into his hamper. 

“Thank you for cleaning me up.” You settle yourself back into his bed, sliding underneath the covers. 

“Don’t mention it. I hate it when Erwin comes on my back and doesn’t fucking clean up. Dirty old man.” Levi joins you underneath the covers. 

You laugh as he tells you more embarrassing habits about the commander. 

“Do you know when we’ll all see each other again?” You ask shortly after yawning, eyes drooping with sleep deprivation. 

“Can’t say. Hopefully soon though. Don’t think on it too much, alright? We will all see each other again.” With that, Levi kisses you on the forehead and you both fall fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Levi asked if it was alright to be a bit rougher, I almost typed “Just fuck me up” to see if anyone would get the reference lmfao.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Not sure if the next chapter is going to be another foursome or if we’re going to dirty it up with Erwin… guess we’ll have to see what kind of mood I’ll be in ;P
> 
> Thank you for being patient!


	5. A Late Night with Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Levi and Eren are away, you find your lonesome self ending up at the Commander's chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! It's true, another update! Apologies for it taking such a long ass time. School is excruciating and I admit - writing is not my first priority whenever I have free time... 
> 
> I feel the end of this series is nearing, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's with our Commander Handsome.

The metal on the door knob is cold as you turn and push on it, cracking open the creaky door. "Erwin?" You swiftly open the door to see your beloved commander reading documents (as always).

"I see you've stopped knocking."

"Sorry.” You smile sheepishly. “ I’m just…really lonely," you sigh deeply. 

"Truthfully, I have been as well.” He sets down the documents and motions you to step inside with his hands. “Please, come in." 

You do as he asks, and close the door gently behind you. "Do you have a lot of paper work to finish?" You stop at the dark green couch just about halfway between the door and his desk. Atop the end table next to it sat a wide rimmed wax candle that had been used often. This is probably where he does more reading…he works too hard. 

He shakes his head. "I'm at a good place to stop tonight." He sets the papers in his hands down on his desk. "Would you like some tea?”

"Sure, thank you." The light from his candles illuminated his skin in just the right places. The flame flickers, still accentuating his cheekbones and strong jaw line as he pours the tea into a decorative cup that you recognize to be one of Levi’s. 

God, he's so immaculate. 

“Something wrong?” He asks as he hands you the cup of tea.

“Huh? Oh! No. I was just- uh, staring at your face…”

He chuckles. “Take a seat.” 

“Oh! Yeah. Right.” You rush down into your seat, splashing a bit of the hot contents onto your hands and lap. “Ow, fuck!” You set the tea down on the end table.

“Are you alright?” Erwin exasperates, hastily kneels in front of you, taking your hands into his, carefully examining them for any burns. 

“I’m fine. It just startled me.” 

“You have to be more careful.” He tilts his head up at you – inches away from yours. Your hands are still grasped in his. 

You examine his half lidded blue eyes that seem to be filled with a sense of longing. Glancing at his slightly parted plump lips, you lick yours – hungry for him. You find yourself slowly inching towards him, and alas your lips meet. 

He leans harder into you – now towering over you. As he breaks away, you feel his hands letting go of yours, now cupping your face. “I’ve really missed you,” he confesses as his thumb slowly and gently rubs your cheek. His gaze lowers from meeting your eyes to survey your figure. “I’ve missed your body as well…”

“Well then, let’s not waste any time, Commander.” With that, your hands travel towards the button of his pants – undoing it as well as the zipper. 

He straightens all the way up, letting you do as you please. "Oh... impatient, are we?"

Your eyes gaze up at him as you pull out his half-hardened member, stroking it. 

"Couldn’t wait until my pants were off?"

"No, I needed a taste now." Your lips curve around his tip and you slowly take in half of his cock.

He tilts his head back and releases a deep sigh. "Fuck..."

You work yourself up and down his cock, bobbing your head and moaning.

He was slightly bigger than Eren and Levi so going farther than half his length would be a little challenging, but you were willing to try anyways. His member slipped all the way to the back of your throat, causing him to moan. "Ohhh, god..." 

You stop sucking and let go of his cock with a plop.

He bends down to kiss you vigorously and picks you up off the chair - carrying you to his bed, leering into your eyes the whole time, and sets you down gently. He opens the drawer next to the bed and pulls out a few candles, lighting them and setting them down on the surface of the smooth wood beside the bed. 

As you watched his skin become illuminated with the light, your fingers fumble around with the buttons on your shirt as your lips reunite again. He effortlessly undresses you down to nothing but the horny mess you are. 

He unbuttons his shirt, and finishes pulling down the rest of his pants, his cock bouncing from all the movement. He smirks when he catches you staring and climbs onto the bed, laying down.

"Sit on my face,” he growls. “I want to taste you.”

You do as your Commander orders, facing the front of the bed. 

Strong and coarse hands cup your back side as he begins pleasuring you. 

“Oh, god…” You moan as he keeps working at you.

He moans into you, happily lapping up your juices, his tongue flickering against your sensitive nub, making you extremely wet. 

You could feel the pleasure build up with every single stroke from his tongue and finally with the last few strokes, your body shakes from coming and you moan loudly. 

You lay down beside him, watching Erwin lick your juices off of his mouth and wipe the rest off with a cloth. He smirks, “Oh we’re not through yet.” 

“Who said we were done? I was just laying down. Can’t a girl catch her breath?” 

“Well, in that case. My tongue needs to rest from doing all that work on your clit,” he playfully retorted back.

“I guess I’ll have to do all the work then,” you say as you sit up and straddle his lap, facing his feet. You felt his hard cock underneath your drenched pussy. You grind on him a little bit, teasingly and getting a small moan out of him.

He exhales deeply as you slip his hard cock into you. He moans, feeling your walls tightly hugging every crevice of his shaft as you slide down even further. "Fuck… you’re so tight and warm...” 

His moans progressively become louder and louder as you ride him, bouncing yourself up and down on his cock.

Erwin slips out a few swears and loud moans. 

"You're being very loud, Commander." You look back and give him a devilish grin. 

"I don’t care right now,” he grunts. “You feel too fucking good and your ass looks amazing bouncing on me.”

His left hand grips onto your hip while his right cups your ass, encouraging you to keep going. Soon he started moving his own hips, his thrusts matching yours.  
The sound of wet squelching noises, skin slapping, and your moans filled his room.

"God, your pussy is so fucking wet."

There was something so wrong but so incredibly delicious about the vulgar words coming out of the Commander's sweet and plump lips.

As his moans progressed to be louder and louder, you plop yourself off of him. 

He raises a blonde brow in question. “Are you alright?”

“I will be as soon as I’m facing you and riding your dick again.” You turn yourself around. “Just wanted to see your handsome face.”

“Oh… is that so?” He smiles irresistibly. His cheeks were flushed and his skin glistened in the light of the candles in the room. 

You position yourself once again above his cock, using one hand on his shoulder to balance yourself as your other hand slips his drenched cock into you once again. As you come down on him, you moan. 

He smirks, his cool blue eyes meeting your’s, seemingly enjoying what he’s doing to you. “Yeah? You like riding my cock?” He thrusts in and out, matching your pace as your ride him. 

“Mmm so good…”

He leans all the way back on the bed and you follow. Your lips meet his and you both aggressively start making out.

You could feel the pressure building up within you, dying to be released.

"Erwin, fuck me faster!" 

He obeys your command, thrusting his rock hard cock swiftly - in and out and in again, making you moan so loud. 

“Come for me, _______.” His brows furrow, his head beading with sweat, concentrating on putting you first before him.

“Oh, fuck, Erwin I’m coming!” 

With a loud moan, your walls convulse around him, and you gently fall forward onto him, his dick still moving in and out of you until he let's out a loud, "Ohh fuck!" and pulls himself out of you, releasing his broken streams of milky fluid onto your back.

He wraps his arms around you, his fingers intertwined with your hair and you feel his lips meeting your forehead. 

He continues to give you lazy kisses all over your cheeks, neck and shoulders as he reaches for the cloth to wipe your back free of his semen.

After you’re clean, you lay down beside him and lay your head down on his chest. 

Erwin’s hand plays with your hair as the other rests on your back. 

“Erwin?” You check to see if he’s asleep.

“Hm?” He responded a little groggily. 

“Do you ever… think about the future?”

“Of course. I hope our world to be free of Titans someday.”

“Yeah, I do too. And I’m sure Eren and Levi do as well but I mean… well… your future.”

Silence fell into the room for a moment. 

“I’m not all too sure if I will even have a future.”

You jolt up. “What do you mean?” Your brows furrowed at his statement.

“No one can be truly certain of their future, ________. I might not even live to see a world without Titans.”

Silence filled the room once again as your eyes well up with tears at the possibility of Erwin, even Levi and Eren not being a part of your world.

His strong arms wrap around you, pulling you back towards the bed to lay with him again. “I’m sorry. That was a strange and inappropriate thing to say.” He plops a kiss on your forehead. “I just want to cherish the time I have with you now.” He wipes away your tears with his thumb, kisses your lips, and says what you believe to be, “I love you” before you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Again, sorry it took like a year to update. Getting a bachelors and working is hella time consuming.  
> P.S. Also if you see any incorrect grammar, please feel free to correct me (politely. English isn’t my first language).  
> P.P.S. I am writing another little college au fic unrelated to this series, but you still get some dirty action with both Erwin - your classmate and Levi - your professor ;)  
> P.P.P.S I’m also thinking about doing something with Spark (Team Instinct’s leader). He’s a dork, but a hot dork.


End file.
